


The Swan Prince & The Liberation King

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Based On A Fairy Tale, Bestiality.....??? maybe....???, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A liberation king finds an injured swanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swan Prince & The Liberation King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+tumblr+anon).



> Prompt was: "a liberation king finds an injured swanna only for it to turn into a human prince after sunset??"

The King of Team Plasma found Black collapsed on the riverbanks in his swanna form.

"You poor creature," he crooned. "What have humans done to you?" He held Black to his chest. "When will we learn?" he whispered, enraged. "Or more accurately, when will  _they_ learn?”

Black tried to get away, but the king kept telling him that it was okay, he was safe now, “My name is N and I’m not like other humans, I have a heart.”

Black was quite offended, but too weak to fight N off. So he stayed and well, it wasn’t too difficult to be pampered and cooed over all day.

Then the sun went down. The transformation happened. Black lay in a heap across N’s lap, fully human again.

N stared mournfully at him. “Can you change back? I preferred you that way.”

"Oh, fuck off, Plasma freak."


End file.
